Comfort
by l-s-wild
Summary: Katrina is very sad after reality comes crashing down after being reminded of her impossible feelins for Brian. Donna and Samantha can't see Katrina hurting and decide to try to help cheer her up. Or, the one where I could not stand Katrina so sad and crying and decided to give her some much needed comfort. (Samantha Wheeler is in this too)


A/N: I'm not sure someone is actually going to read this, but here it is anyway. If you are a reader and decided to give this a try, thanks and I hope you enjoy :3

Season 8 spoilers...

 **And for some weird reason, I do not own Suits or its characters nor do I make money out of it.**

* * *

Katrina Bennett was many things, but cold hearted was not one of them; even if that's what she showed to others. So, when Brian invited her to celebrate her promotion, she couldn't stop her heart from beating a little faster. It was wrong to indulge this feeling, to let her heart hope for something that was clearly impossible and wrong on so many levels. Brian was a married man, a happy married man with a gorgeous baby daughter and incredible wife, she couldn't, wouldn't destroy a family like that just because her heart chose to fall for his easy smiles and kind spirit.

And this is why she found herself at her desk instead of home after being reminded of her place in his life. Louis had just left her office and she wiped a lone tear before it had the chance to row down her cheek, she was not going to cry over this situation, over him or her stupid feelings. So focused she was on distracting herself with work she not even realized the two presences outside her glass office watching her struggle.

"It breaks my heart to see her like this, you know? She is such a strong woman who fought with claws and teeth to get to where she is now." The redhead spoke softly, her words laced with pain.

"Yeah, I know. What gets me more is that she is not in love with him exactly, but with the care and affection he easily shows to her. How hard must her life had been to be starving for affection like that? And worse, without even realizing." The blonde replied with not only pain in her voice, but rage just above the surface.

"Should we do something about it? Do you think is time?" The redhead looked into the brown eyes of her girlfriend for an answer.

"Yeah, I think is time. And even if it wasn't, I can't watch her suffer like that, babe." It hurt them both to see the girl in that state of loneliness.

Taking a few deep breaths to center themselves, the two women walked the short distance to the glass office like they owned it. They entered the space and like a synchronized dance went behind the desk and perched themselves each on a side of Katrina's desk.

"Hi." It was a timid greeting after a few seconds of silence. Katrina was surprised and a little bit intimidated with these two powerful women so close to her.

"We are here to take you out and celebrate." Samantha was the first to speak.

"Guys, I'm really grateful, but I can't go out. I have work to catch up with." She had rolled her chair behind to be able to see these women properly.

"I don't think you understood. You just made Senior Partner and won an important and difficult case, we are going to celebrate your victories, Katrina." Donna explained.

"I'm not sure Donna." Her nervousness was obvious by the way she fidgeted with a pen.

"Come on Katrina, it'll be fun, you're going to relax, enjoy this important moment on your life and we're going to be there to enjoy this with you, alright?" Donna used her best convincing voice while Samantha made her convincing face, the girl couldn't resist that.

"You're not going to leave me alone, will you?"

"No."

"Not at all."

"Ok then. You got me. Just let me finish this and we can go."

"No. You are going to get up, take your coat and purse and we are going to leave now. Whatever this paper is, can and will wait until tomorrow morning." Samantha used her authoritative tone and shared a secret smile with the redhead when she spoke morning.

"Come on Katrina, you need this." Donna offered her hand, a gentle and understanding smile on her lips.

Feeling all the pressure in her heart about to overwhelm her and the tears coming back full force, she accepted the hand and got up, being enveloped in a warm hug.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry." She whispered and gave a comforting squeeze before letting go.

They took Samantha's car, Donna on the passenger seat and Katrina in the back. It was a short drive to a very exclusive and secluded bar/restaurant. The place was chic in its simplicity, the furniture was mostly demolition wood with a few hints of color on its fading paint, the lights were low enough to create a relaxing atmosphere, there were a few paintings on the brick walls and the bar in front of them was full of expensive drinks.

"This is a very nice place." Katrina commented in awe.

"Yes, and the food is delicious." Donna said watching those blue eyes brighten a little.

"We should take a table and have some dinner. I'm not having one of you getting sick because you drunk too much with an empty stomach." Samantha suggested.

"Can we choose a table, just like that?" Katrina was quick to ask; the place didn't strike her as the kind you could show up without a reservation to dinner and the restaurant was full even for a Wednesday night.

"Well, we can. Others, I don't think so." Donna answered walking between a few tables towards the more secluded area in the back.

"What do you mean?"

"It means she knows the owner and since she helped him a few times he gave her a table for whenever she wants." Samantha whispered in the girl's ear and winked. "Now, come along." She put a hand on the blonde's small back to guide her after the redhead.

They were halfway through their meal and Katrina was still a little shy and tense; that would not do.

"Katrina, you need to relax." Donna said touching her thigh lightly so as to not scare the girl.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not a good company right now and all these people looking at us" she breathed slowly. "It's kind of making me uncomfortable." She confessed averting her eyes and noticing the hand still on her thigh.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Samantha said waving to the waiter. "Pablo, could you please put the rest of our meals into containers and ask the cook to make our dessert now so we can take it home too?"

"Yes, Ms. Wheeler."

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Samantha?"

"Of course, sorry Ms. Samantha." He smiled playfully and scurried to the kitchen with their plates on a tray.

Hearing the exchange Katrina looked up fast. "What are you doing?"

Donna squeezed her thigh to get her attention. "You're not comfortable here so we are going somewhere else." Her thumb was making small circles meant to comfort, she knew she was pushing her luck, but well.

"You don't need to do that, I don't want to bother any more than I already did." She really wasn't feeling well tonight.

"Hey, we want to. And if you were a bother we wouldn't ask you to go out, like, ever." Samantha Wheeler was such a smooth talker.

That settled a little bit of her nerves, but she was still anxious and feeling vulnerable and weak and she just wanted to lay down and cry until exhaustion won out and sleep claimed her. She needed a plan to get over these feelings for Brian, to move on and be the friend he sees her as, and to be able to work properly and without distractions when he's near. She felt awful for not being able to enjoy the company of these two powerful and beautiful women that wanted to share and celebrate this moment of victory in her life.

She was so distracted by those thoughts that didn't notice the two older women exchanging worried glances. If there was one thing that Donna could do best was read people - Samantha would bet her whole bank account that not a single person could be more skilled than her girlfriend, not even herself. But Katrina's ocean blue eyes were so open right now that anybody could read the pain she was in. They would have to be careful to comfort her without taking advantage of her vulnerable situation.

Pablo came back 10 minutes later with 2 bags with food containers and the check. Sensing the change in atmosphere he simply smiled gently.

"Here's everything Ms. Samantha."

"Thank you, Pablo, you're the best." She gave him a light hug and passed a very generous tip into his hands while Donna paid the bill.

"I'm just doing my work." He blushed a little. "I hope you enjoyed the evening, ladies and come back soon." He accompanied them to the front and opened the door. "Bye ladies."

The three waved goodbye and the car was already parked in front of the bar, just waiting for them. This time tough, Donna decided to join Katrina in the backseat, the girl needed to cry before she exploded.

Katrina was surprised to see Donna enter right after her, and more so when the older woman opened her arms and said "Come here.". It took her only a few seconds to throw caution to the wind and fall into the comfort those arms were offering. She sobbed like a child, her whole body shaking in a silent cry - if Samantha had taken the longer way to her loft nobody noticed.

30 minutes later she was parking inside the condo.

"Isn't she adorable?" She asked smiling looking to the backseat.

"Of course, she is adorable." The red-haired COO brushed a strand of blonde hair from a pale cheek. "I don't want to wake her, she looks so peaceful."

"Well, I could carry her." The other blonde suggested. The new senior partner didn't seem to weight more than 150 pounds and it was a short distance to the elevator. "Do you think she would wake up?"

Donna looked back to Katrina's peaceful face and thought for a moment, if the blonde woke up in the arms of her girlfriend things could get weird very fast or it could help them go further in this pursue. "I think she is exhausted. Let's hope that makes her a heavy sleeper."

"Ok then."

In a few seconds Samantha was opening the door to the backseat, it wasn't easy to maneuver the girl from Donna's arms and into her own since she was on the middle seat, but with a little effort they made it work. Donna swiftly got out of the car, took the bag with food from the passenger seat, locked the car and went to call the elevator.

Once in the elevator she pushed the button to the 14th floor.

"Are you holding up okay? Is she heavy?" It was so cute to see her badass girlfriend with Katrina nestled in her arms, face hiding between neck and shoulder. She took a picture of them.

"She's a little lighter than I thought, actually. But I can handle her." She adjusted the girl on her arms, making her sigh and bury her face more on the slender neck.

"I think she likes to be on your arms." The COO commented admiring the scene.

The apartment was dark, the only light coming from the city beyond the windows. Samantha went straight to the guestroom with the redhead in front of her turning the lights on and opening the door. They put the younger blonde on the bed and opened her grey dress for more comfort; changing her into pajamas would be too much of a private invasion. They went to the kitchen after to finish dinner and maybe eat dessert watching tv.

Katrina woke up in a room that was not her own, her mind was a little slow but she remembered having dinner with Samantha and Donna, then crying in the backseat in Donna's arms and feeling completely drained. It would appear she slept, but how did she get here? And where was here?

The door was partially open and it provided enough light from the hallway for her to get up. There were clothes on the bed, an oversized band shirt and comfortable shorts. She took her time changing and cleaning her makeup in the adjacent bathroom. Hearing the faint noise of a tv she walked barefoot in that direction, maybe the other women were awake.

She was not prepared for what she found and neither for her body's reaction. There, in the open space of the living room, she saw the two women making out half naked on the couch; Donna seated with Samantha on her lap. She could see hands roaming exposed skin, hear little moans and the heavy breathing, feel the passion in the air and surprisingly on her own body. It was impossible to look away.

"Are you going to just stand there looking?" Samantha's voice was different, rougher and graver and reverberated through the space between them. Of course, she and Donna had noticed the girl standing there, they could feel her eyes burning on their bodies and it was the chance to be daring and make a move.

"Come here, Katrina." Donna called and her voice was dripping sex.

Body taking a mind of its on, she took measured steps to the couch, stopping right in front of them. And when they finally looked into her blue eyes, she felt her whole-body shudder and flush.

Realizing that if they did nothing she would fled, Donna acted immediately. "Up, Up Sam." She gave a light tap on her legs.

Trusting implicitly on her girlfriend she got up from her lap.

"Come, Katrina." The redhead offered her hand.

The blue-eyed lawyer accepted the hand hesitantly, it was soft and gentle and guided her safely to the owner's lap.

"Breathe, darling." She instructed. "Better?" Katrina nodded. "Are you okay with this? Do you want to go back to the guest room? I assure you, no matter what you said right now, we're going to respect and still be your friends." She assured while putting a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure what I want." She let go in a breath.

"That's okay too." Sam finally spoke, caressing her arm gently.

Without thinking much of it, Katrina leaned in till their foreheads were touching, nose brushing against the older woman's.

"What are we doing?" She asked with closed eyes.

"Right now, nothing. But we can do whatever you feel like doing." Her voice quivered feeling those pink lips brushing hers.

Still with closed eyes, she leaned the rest of the way in and kissed Donna slowly, hesitantly, afraid of what might happen. Donna for her part was a little surprised, but recovered fast and soon was returning the kiss gently, threading her fingers into blonde tresses and caressing the back of her neck.

"Damn." The other blonde murmured by their side, mesmerized with the scene.

"Sorry." Katrina apologized breaking the kiss and hidden her face on Donna's neck.

"See what you did? Made her all shy and flustered." Donna scolded playfully, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"It wasn't my intention." Sam pouted.

Katrina didn't know what came over her to kiss Donna, in front of Samantha nonetheless, but it felt good. It was so gentle and caring. Hearing the two bantering about making her blush was kind of endearing, but then she felt Sam's hand on her back making small circles and heard the two women kissing each other. Her chest started to pound, breathing became quite difficult, her body was heating up from inside out. Carefully she turned her head and admired the both of them.

"It seems like somebody is not so shy anymore." The older blonde said.

Katrina blinked slowly, her baby blue eyes were dark, almost completely swallowed by her dilated pupils. Deciding to throw caution out of the window, she surged forward and kissed Samantha Wheeler.

"Damn, indeed." Donna commented.

Not wanting to stay out of the fun, Donna started to leave kisses on Katrina's neck, hands caressing the exposed skin of her thighs thanks to the really short shorts. A particular bite on the earlobe made the young blonde break the kiss to whimper.

"Baby, you interrupted our kiss." Samantha whined.

"I can't say I'm sorry, darling. She tastes divine." She proved her point by licking a trail from the hollow of Katrina's throat to her chin, stealing a voracious kiss.

"Do you think you can make some room for me?" She asked getting up from the couch.

"Of course. Are you okay with this, Katrina?" They needed to be sure the girl wanted things to happen.

"Yes, I'm sure now."

With the consent, Donna pulled Katrina closer to her, their bodies touching from breasts to hips. Before seating in the space afforded to her on Donna's legs, Samantha took the opportunity to put her hands under the band shirt and taking it off in a swift move, displaying Katrina's torso to her girlfriend. Then she sat behind her, pressing her own torso against the girl's back.

Katrina was already overwhelmed with so many touches, Donna went back to kissing her lips, biting her lower lip and thrusting her tongue into an exploratory quest inside her mouth. Samantha was lavishing the back of her neck and shoulders with her mouth while her hands caressed and scratched her abs. She was sandwiched between two beautiful women and having her body being basically worshiped by them. Soon the need for release was bigger and she started to rotate her hips, chasing any kind of friction she could get.

Feeling the movement, the redhead exchanged a comprehensive look with her girlfriend above the young lawyer's shoulder and nodding to each other, she made her way up a thigh and into the shorts, rapidly pulling the lacy panties aside and coating her fingers on warm liquid.

"She is so wet. And tight." She shared the information; two fingers knuckle deep inside her.

"Donna." Katrina gasped with the intrusion.

Samantha held Katrina's hips and with the aid of her own hips started to help the girl ride Donna's fingers. They started slowly, more to tease than to alleviate her, then Sam picked up the pace when Donna dived into the small breasts, paying attention to both with her mouth and the unoccupied hand.

"Oh, gods. Please, I need more, please." Katrina begged, whimpering and moaning.

Donna added another finger, biting a nipple and soothing it with her tongue. Sam was getting frustrated with the barrier of the shorts.

"Off. This need to go." She practically growled, getting up and pushing the other blonde with her.

"What-?" Katrina was a bit confused, being yanked like that from her source of pleasure.

In a fast move, Samantha knelt on the floor and pulled the shorts down together with the panties. Donna was covering her laugh when they both almost fell to the floor with the force of the pull.

"Now, back to her lap." She ordered slapping the round and firm ass in front of her.

Katrina didn't need to be told twice. Gone was the insecurity and confusion from earlier, now she had succumbed to the pleasure and care of these two women who seemed to care so much for her. She was barely on the lap when three fingers entered her again easily with the amount of fluid gathered in her opening.

They instantly were back to the same position. Katrina didn't know if she moaned or kissed these women, but the choice was made for her when Sam started to stroke her clit; a loud groan left her mouth, head lolling back into a strong shoulder.

"She's close, I can feel it." They smiled to each other and shared a quick kiss over her shoulder.

"We're going to turn your world upside down, baby girl." Samantha whispered on her ear and then licked it.

"Please, please." Her movements were getting erratic.

The orgasm took the three of them by surprise. The COO and the new Name Partner had just moved at the same time, each went to a side of the pale neck and bite it, not enough to mark, but enough to be felt. And then Katrina moaned loudly, body locking in place, hands holding the two heads attached to her neck while she crashed over the edge, feeling the waves of the orgasm spread through her whole body like hot lava.

"Such a good girl, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

Katrina didn't know who was talking what, she could only feel the light caresses all over her body, hands and mouths soothing and relaxing her more and more.

"We should go to bed; my legs can't handle much more of this position." Donna informed, hugging the two blondes.

"I'm not sure I can walk right now, since my legs feel like jello."

"Samantha can carry you, again."

"So, it was you who carried me. I'm impressed, and a little turned on."

"Well, prepare yourself to be completely turned on. Come here." Sam said taking her in her arms.

"Oh."

"That was my reaction when she took me in her arms the first time too." The redhead smiled.

"If I remember well, it was not just the first time." Sam wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up." She threw a cushion on the laughing blondes.

"Katrina, thank god you answered." The male voice came through the speaker.

"No, this is not Katrina."

Brian looked to the screen of his phone to be sure he had dialed the right number.

"Samantha Wheeler?"

"The one and only." She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you with Katrina's phone? Something happened? Is she okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned, it was cute, she could see the appeal.

"She is more than fine, just helping me and Donna with a problem this morning." She looked at the red head between Katrina's legs, a devious smile on her lips.

"Oh, okay. I was worried for a moment when she wasn't here this morning like usually. Well, could you please ask her to call me as soon as possible? I need to discuss a new case with her." Caring and professional, he was a nice guy.

"Sure, I'll tell her. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go back. Goodbye Brian." She ended the call and put the phone on the night stand, going back to bed to join her girlfriend.

"Was it something important?" The young blonde asked with a broken voice.

"Nothing that can't wait until later. Now, where was I?" She faked confusion for a few seconds before going for a hungry kiss. "Don't take too long babe, I want a taste of her too."

It was half past ten when they finally made to the office. Donna kissed both blondes on the cheek and went to her office. Harvey was seated on her chair, smiling from ear to ear.

"I didn't know you had a type." He said smugly.

"What do you mean?" She shooed him from her chair and he perched himself on her desk.

"The kiss you just gave goodbye?" He nodded his head to the reception area.

"You mean woman?" She raised an eyebrow, he was the first to know when she started to develop feelings for women.

"No." He made that face that said 'that's stupid' "I mean, tall blondes."

She slapped his leg when he started to laugh.

"For what is worth, I didn't know I had a type either."

Katrina went to Louis' office, he was focused on reading some documents so she knocked on the glass door.

"Hey Louis."

"Hey Katrina. You look better, everything okay?" He put the papers aside for a minute.

"Yes, yes. I just wanted to thank you for your words yesterday, you were right." She had now fully stepped into his office.

"Well, I'm glad to know you're better. Can't have my first in command to be sad and distracted, am I right?" They both had a unique friendship, a nerdy kind of bond that only the two of them understood and respected. Louis always saw a little bit of himself on Katrina and the blonde had in him a mentor and looked up to him as a role model, especially now that he was so happy both in and out of the office.

"Right. Need to be on my best to help you, my Lord." She bowed a little and smiled.

"Commander. Glad to have you back. And, Katrina?" He called before she left. "If you ever need to talk, know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Louis."

Thinking about how Louis treated her, how he could be so caring, she realized that she actually had a friend in him. Their relationship evolved through the years and she was happy for it. Passing through Donna's office and then Samantha's, she also realized that this feelings for Brian would go away and she would be okay; there were people looking out for her and the possibility of a new, healthy and mature relationship with those two women only made things easier.


End file.
